


Movie Premiere

by Dakarima



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, Hint to sex, Kinda fluff, bodily fluid, dirty insinuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: You arrive at the movie premier to one of your movies and meet Pedro for the first time in months.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 24





	Movie Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad, all mistakes are my own. Quick lunch drabble.

It was premier night and it had been six months since you had seen the cast last time. You had managed to stay somewhat in touch with them through texting, but most of it drowned away as you were too busy working on the next movie project. You had only managed to stay in contact with one of them, but that was mostly because he took time to actually text often.

The big red carpet was laid out between the photographers and the wall displaying the movie title. You felt a nervous sting in your gut as the car finally stopped. You took a few deep breaths before you opened the door and somehow gracefully climbed out, as if you had been practicing it a hundred times before.

Your eyes were blinded by the flashes of light flickering on and off as the photographers saw you. With your back straight you walked down the carpet, hearing everyone behind the metal fence call out your name, desperate for your attention. You made sure to put on a smile and show off your best side.

“Y/N?” You heard a too familiar male voice call out to you. Your head immediately snapped to the source of the sound and saw the man you had probably missed the most, Pedro Pascal.

He was wearing a three piece black tuxedo with polished shoes. You admitted to yourself he looked just as good as last time you had seen him, if not better.

Your heart fluttered at his bright smile as he stalked his way over to you. As he made his way, his eyes went over your form fitting maroon slit dress. His gaze lingered on your exposed leg before they finally snapped up to your sparkling eyes.

“Pedro.” You finally chimed as he embraced you in a warm hug. You wished you could stay like that, but knew if you held for too long, rumours would quickly spread.

You let go of each other and exchanged a warm glance before turning towards the still blinding cameras. He placed his hand on your back, his fingers touching your exposed flesh and sending shivers down your spine.

He lowered his head to your ear and his breath tickled as he spoke. “You look beautiful, Y/N. I’ve missed you.” His hand lowered to her lower back.

A silent gasp escaped between your parted lips. You turned your head to look at him with wondering eyes and he smirked back at you.

“I’ve missed you too.” You admitted and for a split second your eyes peeked at his lips.

A memory of kissing him in front of the camera on set, flashed in front of you and a slight flush crept to your cheeks. The way he had pulled you so close you could feel his semi-hard cock underneath his trousers. It was all you had thought about for a week after.

He noticed the change in colour on her face and he leaned back down to her ear again. “Remember the kitchen scene?”

You nodded slowly.

“How about we extend that scene with a little less clothes on?”

A spark licked the inside of your mound and you could already feel your pussy drip with excitement. Just his low voice made you want to rub your thighs together. You looked up at him with wanting eyes and were met with equally hungry eyes back.

“Yes.” You breathed out.

Both of you turn towards the cameras again. The rest of the premier seemed to go smoothly for Pedro and everyone else, but all you could think about was how he would take you on the kitchen counter.


End file.
